CONVENANT LOVE
by 04ByunBaek61
Summary: Semua hal dapat dilakukan dengan berdoa dan dapat diberikan dengan janji, itu lah pemikiran seorang Baekhyun. Namun menurut Chanyeol itu semua hanya dapat membuat luka dan tidak bisa memaafkan baekhyun. Chanyeol: 'sepertinya aku menyukaimu', Baekhyun: "...aku akan menjauhi Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mencintainya lagi.", Chanyeol: "berhentilah berdoa Baek!


**CONVENANT LOVE**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN**

 **OTHER CAST : KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSO, OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, ALL EXO**

 **GENRE : YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, HURT, ROMANCE**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Semua hal dapat dilakukan dengan berdoa dan dapat diberikan dengan janji, itu lah pemikiran seorang Baekhyun. Namun menurut Chanyeol itu semua hanya dapat membuat luka dan tidak bisa memaafkan baekhyun.**

 **Chanyeol: 'sepertinya aku menyukaimu', Baekhyun: "...aku akan menjauhi Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mencintainya lagi.", Chanyeol: "berhentilah berdoa Baek! Aku benci dengan semua perjanjianmu. Baiklah aku akan pergi sesuai keinginanmu Baekhyun".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Lirikkan matamu sungguh mmembuatku terpesona matamu memancarkan keceriaan senyummu yang selalu membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu. Tapi kau melepaskan tanganmu di genggamanku kau menghilang dari bayang bayangku kau tidak pernah kembali lagi untuk melihatku. Kau tertawa disaat dirimu merasa senang itu yang membuatku bahagia saat bersamamu, kau bersedih saat dirimu merasa sedih itu yang membuatku merasa bersalah saat bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, tapi janjimu semua palsu belaka kau membuatku kecewa dan patah hati, aku membencimu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu selama aku masih hidup'.

Begitu lah isi hati namja bermata tajam itu saat ini dan akan tetap begitu entah sampai kapan, kini dia menjadi namja yang dingin setelah dia pindah ke Amerika untuk menjalankan perusahaan milik keluarga Park lebih tepatnya saat hatinya dihancurkan oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai, dan entah sampai kapan seorang Chanyeol akan terus seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu nampaknya diketuk oleh seorang namja imut bermata bulat dengan balutan kemeja baby blue yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus itu dan juga rambut hitamnya yang menutupi dahi menambah kesan imut pada namja yang kini sedang berada diluar ruangan kantor yang terlihat begitu mewah. Namja bertubuh mungil itu berdiri didepan ruangan seorang Presiden Direktur dengan membawa berkas berkas tentang perusahaan yang harus diberikan pada presdir tentunya, dia mulai masuk setelah mendengar suara pria dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"masuk." Ucap pria itu didalam ruangannya. " ada apa Kyungsoo-sshi ?" pada namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Ya, namja imut bermata bulat itu bernama Kyungsoo, Do walaupun mereka berada di Amerika sekarang, tapi Kyungsoo adalah orang Korea yang sudah lama tinggal di Amerika dan bekerja di perusahaan milik kelurga Park ini sebelum Chanyeol datang dan mengganti jabatan ayahnya menjadi Presiden direktur. Maka dari itu Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan menambahkan '-shhi' karena ini terlihat lebih akrab satu sama lain. Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris Chanyeol di perusahaan Park Corporation ini, Kyungsoo sudah bekerja sekitar 2 tahun dan bisa Chanyeol akui kinerja Kyungsoo sangatlah bagus dan cerdas, maka dari itu Chanyeol mempercayakan segalanya tentang perusahaan padanya.

"maaf presdir saya membawa berkas berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani, ini berkas tentang perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita." Kyungsoo menjelaskan kedatangannya dan memberikan map berwarna merah yang jelas itu adalah berkas perusahaan.

"oh begitu, baiklah simpan saja di meja." Jawab presdir muda itu dengan tetap pandangannya pada komputernya tanpa melihat map tersebut.

"baik tuan." Kyungsoo menaruh map merah itu di meja dekat presdir muda itu.

"ada lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol itu singkat.

"tidak ada tuan hanya itu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo

"kalau begitu kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Suruh Chanyeol

"baik tuan, saya permisi." Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol, tapi baru saja Kyungsoo menyentuh knop pintu dia segera membalikan lagi tubuhnya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"oh ya Kyungsoo kau sudah memberikan rancangan perusahaan yang akan kita bangun di Swiss?" tanya Chanyeol masih tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada komputer.

"belum tuan, karena tuan belum memberikan rancanganmu pada saya." Jawab Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Gumamnya lalu memukul jidatnya, Kyungsoo yang melihat presdir mudanya hanya terkekeh.

"ini,,, semua rancangan perusahaan yang akan kita bangun ada di flashdisk ini. Pahami dulu lalu print dan berikan pada arsiteknya." Ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo sekretarisnya.

"baik tuan." Jawab Kyungsoo mengerti

"kau boleh pergi." Jawab Chanyeol

"baik tuan, saya permisi." Ijin Kyungsoo pada presdirnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"hmm" jawab Chanyeol mengiyakan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"kau tetap saja dingin Park Chanyeol, percuma wajahmu tampan tapi sikapmu dingin. Tapi tak apa aku tetap menyukaimu presdir Park." Gumam Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Ya dia memang menyukai Chanyeol presdirnya yang dingin itu namun dia tidak berani mengucapkannya karena ya sikapnya itu yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aahh aku lelah...," ucap namja mungil yang baru masuk ke kamar apartemennya dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur berukuran cukup besar miliknya. "mungkin aku harus mandi pasti akan menyegarkan." Ucapnya lagi dan mulai beranjak dari tidurnya segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Sekitar 15 menit dipakainya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya kini Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandinya dan kini terlihat wajahnya yang sudah segar.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan lengkap kini Kyungsoo membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas kantor untuk memahami rancangan perusaaan yang akan dibangun yang tadi di berikan Chanyeol.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah memahami dan print rancangan itu Khyungsoo segera mengclose kembali file itu dan berniat untuk mencabut flashdisk Chanyeol namun Kyungsoo tidak jadi melakukan saat dia melihat file dengan nama file ' **Chanyeol** ' disana.

"emmm **'Chanyeol'** ada apa ya didalam file ini, ah mungkin ini foto foto Chanyeol. Aku akan mengambilnya beberapa untuk koleksiku hehe." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat file bernama ' **Chanyeol** ' itu, namun seketika senyumnya hilang karena tidak ada foto Chanyeol disana hanya ada file word disana.

"apa ini? Tidak ada foto sama sekali, haissh menyebalkan." Ucap Kyungsoo sebal

"tapi apa ini? **'my story'** ? apa mungkin ini curahanan hatinya dia ? aku baru tahu ada namja dingin sepertimu yang ternyata suka menuangkan isi hatinya seperti ini hehe, akan ku baca curahan hatimu ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum sambil membuka file dengan nama file **'my story'** itu. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mulai membaca curahan hati Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **19 DECEMBER 2011 'SEOUL'**

 **Chanyeol POV**

'Semua berawal saat salju mulai turun di kota Seoul, salju putih turun dengan indah menghiasi jalanan Seoul . Aku menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul didalam café dengan segelas coffee cappuccino hangat turut menemaniku di pagi ini. Namun pandanganku teralihkan oleh seorang namja manis yang baru masuk ke café ini, dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna putih untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginnya pagi ini rambut coklatnya yg menutupi dahinya menambah kesan imut pada namja itu. Aku terus memandangi namja itu dengan pertanyaan yang terus muncul didalam otakku 'siapa namja manis itu?'

.

.

.

.

.

'Hari ini hari minggu aku akan pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa pada tuhan dan bersyukur atas apa yang sudah tuhan berikan padaku hari ini. Dan atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu bertemu dengan namja manis itu aku akan berdoa pada tuhan agar bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi saat aku baru membuka pintu gereja aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara pada seseorang, tanpa ingin mengganggunya aku masuk dengan pelan-pelan namun saat aku melihat siapa pemilik suara itu betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata dia adalah namja manis yang aku lihat di café tempo hari, secepat ini kah tuhan mengabulkan doaku'.

"tuhan aku datang kesini untuk memohon bantuanmu, aku akan dijodohkan oleh appaku dengan seorang namja yang aku tau dia anak rekan bisnis appaku tapi aku mohon semoga saja dia berkulit putih kau tau kan aku tidak menyukai namja berkulit hitam dan kau tau aku dari dulu ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang berkulit putih mau itu namja atau yeoja, maka dari itu tolong kabulkan doaku agar namja itu tidak berkulit hitam. Jika kau mengabulkan doaku,,, hmmmmm,,, baiklah aku tidak akan datang ke club malam lagi, setuju? Terima kasih Tuhan, baiklah aku akan datang kesini lagi lain waktu."

Namun tanpa disadari Chanyeol dari tadi duduk di belakang namja manis itu dan memperhatikan namja manis saat sedang berdoa. Sontak membuat namja manis itu terkejut dengan adanya seseorang yang mendengar semua doanya.

"k-kau mm-mendengar semuanya?" tanya namja manis itu gelagapan pada Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, ternyata kau berdoa pada tuhan seperti berbicara dengan temanmu saja." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"terserah aku, itu caraku." Jawab namja manis itu sarkatis.

"ya aku tau itu." Jawab Chanyeol lagi dingin.

Namja manis itu pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sebelumnya memberikan deathglare nya pada Chanyeol.

"menarik.." ucap Chanyeol entah pada siapa setelah namja manis itu pergi

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu lalu minta uang pada appa atau eommamu, keluargamu kan kaya park" ucap namja berkulit Tan pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di apartemennya.

"aku tidak mau, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan keluarga yang kaya keluraga yang terhormat, aku hanya mengharapkan keluarga yang mengerti apa yang anaknya inginkan, kau paham Kai ?" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar pada Kai namja pemilik kulit hitam itu.

"hmmm ya aku paham, tapi sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus? Meninggalkan keluargamu dan hidup sendiri seperti ini?" tanya Kai lagi dan kini sedang menyeruput coklat panasnya

"aku tidak merasa sendiri, ada kau sahabatku" jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"haha itu benar, aku memang pria tampan, sexy, dan baik hati pada siapa saja" jawab Kai dengan sombongnya.

"berhentilah bermimpi bodoh" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai dengan keras sampai sampai Kai meringis mengusap kepalanya.

"yak! Sakit bodoh, aku tidak bermimpi tapi itu kenyataan" jawab Kai membela dirinya.

"terserah kau" jawab Chanyeol yang kini sudah memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kai sendiri disana.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya di kasur berukuran cukup besar miliknya itu, dia merasa lelah dengan semua pekerjaan yang ada dikantornya belum lagi masalah eommanya yang terus memintanya untuk pulang kerumah, tentu saja Chanyeol menolaknya karena satu alasan yaitu sifat keras appanya 'Park Joonmyeon'.

Sudah 1 tahun Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah mewahnya karena dia sudah tak tahan dengan sifat ayahnya yang terus memintanya untuk menuruti semua kemauan ayahnya yaitu Park Joonmyeon. Park Joonmyeon adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar pertama di Korea, dia memiliki banyak saham dan bisnis lain seperti hotel, restorant, sekolah, dan banyak lagi, itu lah yang membuat Park Joonmyeon menjadi orang yang angkuh dan keras karena keberhasilan dan kehormatan yang sudah dia dapat. Joonmyeon menikah dengan wanita cantik berdarah Cina tapi dari kecil Zhang Yi Xing sudah tinggal di Korea karena orangtuanya pindah tugas dan menetap di Korea. Joonmyeon yang jatuh cinta pada wanita cantik berdimple itu sejak mereka satu sekolah di sekolah menegah atas. Zhang Yi Xing wanita berkepribadian baik bukan hanya wajahnya yang cantik tapi kepribadiannya juga yang cantik. Yi Xing selalu sabar menghadapi suaminya jika sedang marah kerana pekerjaan, dia juga selalu bisa membuat suaminya menjadi lebih tenang saat bersamanya itu lah yang membuat Joonmyeon jatuh hati padanya. 1 tahun menikah pasangan ini mendapatkan titipan yang sangat berharga dari Tuhan yaitu lahirnya bayi laki-laki tampan ditambah kulitnya yang putih hidung mancungnya menambah ketampanan bayi laki-laki itu, mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Joonmyeon memberikan nama bayi laki-laki ini Park Chanyeol. Betapa bahagianya pasangan Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing setelah Chanyeol lahir karena itu akan menambah kebahagiaan bagi keluarga kecilnya.

Setelah Chanyeol lahir Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, apa yang dia mau pasti di kabulkan oleh kedua orang tuanya Chanyeol merasa menjadi anak paling beruntung mempunyai orang tua yang sangat baik namun saat Chanyeol mulai beranjak remaja perasaannya berubah dia merasa menjadi remaja yang paling menyedihkan karena mempunyai orang tua seperti orangtuanya. Ayahnya kini berubah menjadi pria yang suka marah marah dan terus bertengkar dengan ibunya, dan ibunya selalu menangis mengahadapi suaminya. Chanyeol merasa tidak ada kasih sayang lagi untuk dirinya, kini Chanyeol selalu dituntut untuk menuruti semua kemauan ayahnya, dan Chanyeol pun mencoba menuruti saja apa yang ayahnya katakan tapi karena Chanyeol mulai lelah dan muak dengan semua tingkah laku ayahnya akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah mewah yang dulunya di penuhi kasih sayang tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi kasih sayang dirumah itu.

Chanyeol pun tinggal di apartemen miliknya yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari eomma tercinta. Chanyeol memulai hidupnya dengan kesederhaan hingga Chanyeol lulus kuliah, hingga Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kai sahabatnya dan bekerjasama untuk membuat sebuah perusahaan. Karena Chanyeol orang yang pandai membuat strategi untuk mendapatkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar lainnya, akhirnya perusahaan mereka berkembang menjadi perusahaan yang maju dan sukses.

…

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya wajahnya menunjukkan wajah sedihnya karena teringat akan nasib dirinya yang tidak beruntung menurutnya, dia merindukan keluarganya yang dulu saat dia masih kecil bukan keluarganya yang sekarang.

"aakkkhhh.!" Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya kasar , " kenapa aku harus memikirkan mereka, aku tidak butuh mereka" ucap Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan wajah manis yang tadi tidak sengaja bertemu digereja.

"haaahhh,,,,, kenapa kau manis sekali? Kenapa wajah kau selalu terbayang?" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri dikamarnya, dan entah siapa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan. "kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya tadi? Aaiiisshh,,, bodohnya aku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut dark brownnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol sedang berada di taman kota dia hanya duduk sendiri dan gitar ditangannya, suasana taman sudah sepi karena hari sudah malam saat ini. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memainkan gitarnya itu. Chanyeol selain pintar akan strategi perusahaan tapi dia juga pandai bermain alat music. Memang calon suami idaman semua orang Chanyeol ini. Saat Chanyeol sedang menikmati suara indah yang keluar dari gitarnya dan sesekali Chanyeol menggumamkan beberapa lirik yang sedang ia nyanyikan, tapi aktifitasnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya tanpa permisi.

"kau?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Baekhyun, aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan berniat untuk berkenalan dengan Chanyeol.

"aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas tautan tangannya dengan tangan Baekhyun.

"aku merasa bosan dirumah jadi aku datang kesini untuk mencari udara segar dimalam hari, tapi semua itu terganggu dengan suara gitar yang ternyata itu berasal dari gitarmu." Jelas Baekhyun dan sedikit menyindir kepada Chanyeol.

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud, tapi inikan tempat umum" jawab Chanyeol

"ya aku tahu, tapi alunan gitarmu bagus juga kau bisa bermain alat musik?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"ya aku lumayan bisa." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun, sepertinya gitar miliknya lebih baik untuk dia lihat terus karena dia merasa gugup jika harus menatap Baekhyun langsung.

"uwwaahh bagus jika kau bisa, apa kau bisa mengajariku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan begitu bersemangat saat dia tau jika Chanyeol bisa membantunya.

"untuk apa?"jawab Chanyeol yang terus memainkan gitarnya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"appaku bulan depan ulang tahun yang ke50 tahun, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang bisa terus dia ingat karena appa dan eomma pandai bermain alat musik tapi aku tidak bisa sama sekali, jadi aku ingin membuat orangtuaku terkesan." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip sepertinya dia sedang mengagumi karya Tuhan.

'dia sangat manis kenapa bisa ada namja semanis dia, cara dia bicara bibir tipis itu jangan lupa warnanya yang pink menambah kesan sexy, mata yang indah. Dia begitu indah, memang karya Tuhan yang satu ini sangat indah. Sepertinya aku menyukainya.'

"yak! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" teriak Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya tidak didengarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"eh? A-apa?." Tanya Chanyeol gelagapan saat dirinya ketahuan sedang memandangi karya Tuhan yang ada didepannya.

"kau mau membantuku atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"kenapa aku harus membantumu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"aku mohon bantu aku, selama ini aku tidak pernah memberikan apapun pada orangtuaku justru mereka yang selalu memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Maka dari itu aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada appaku." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

'Ya Tuhan dia benar benar sangat manis' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil terus memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun.

"bagaimana?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati acara 'Mari Memandang Baekhyun' nya itu.

"baiklah, tapi tidak ada yang gratis." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"baik akan aku bayar per jamnya." Jawab Baekhyun

"kau pikir aku tidak punya uang? Aku pemilik KimPark Corp asalkau tau." Jawab Chanyeol sombong pada Baekhyun.

"dasar sombong, lalu apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa jengkel pada Chanyeol.

"hmmm,,, kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku selama kau belajar musik padaku, setuju?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum devilnya pada Baekhyun.

"MWO?!" teriak Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

"aissshh,,, bisakah kau tidak meneriakiku terus?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup kedua telingannya.

"tapi, maksudmu aku harus melayanimu hah?! Seperti pembantumu begitu?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tenang aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh apalagi kurang ajar padamu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"aku tidak mau!" jawab Baekhyun dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"itu terserahmu, baiklah aku pergi dulu." Baru saja Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun tapi tangan Baekhyun sudah menahannya.

"baiklah aku akan melakukannya, tapi jangan meminta yang kurang ajar atau aneh aneh." Jelas Baekhyun.

Deg

'ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdetak begitu kencang?'

Chanyeol terus menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun, seakan menegrti dengan arah tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun segera melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Chanyel.

"mm-maaf ak-aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Baekhyun setelah melepaskan tanganya.

"o-oh tidak masalah." Jawab Chanyeol gelagapan. " kau ingin belajar alat musik apa?" tanya Chanyeol menghilangkan rasa canggung antara mereka.

"piano, aku ingin belajar piano." Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"baiklah, kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"besok, aku ingin setiap hari bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun balik pada Chanyeol.

"baiklah, tapi kita bertemu jam 6 sore soalnya aku bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun.

"oh begitu, baiklah kita bertemu di studio musik milik keluargaku. Boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu untuk mengirimkan alamatnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit canggung.

"baiklah" setelah Baekhyun sudah save nomor milik Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun pun harus segera pulang karena hari sudah semakin malam.

"baiklah terima kasih Chanyeol kau mau membantuku aku harus pulang ini sudah larut, besok kita bertemu di studio musik jam 6 kau jangan saampai terlambat. Aku duluan annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

"hmm annyeong, ternyata kita akan sering bertemu sekarang Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil melihat Baekhyun yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari hari biasanya kini Chanyeol sedang berada di kantornya dan masih berkutat dengan grafik grafik perusahaan yang kini sedang Chanyeol amati di komputernya itu.

"Perusahaanku cukup meningkat tahun ini." Gumam si presiden direktur yang tentu kita tau dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Perusahaan KimPark Corp memang selalu sukses semenjak perusahaa ini didirikan, tentunya karena Chanyeol dia pandai dengan strateginya yang cerdas dan mampu membuat perusahaannya maju serta Kai dia yang memiliki banyak kenalan untuk mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya itu lah yang membuat perusahaan KimPark Corp selalu sukses dan maju.

"Kau sibuk hari ini kawan?" tanya seseorang yang kini sudah masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak terlalu,, kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada namja tampan dengan balutan kantornya itu.

"Baguslah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke club malam ini untuk melepaskan penat." ucap namja berkulit tan itu dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Setuju" jawab Chanyeol juga tersenyum tak kalah tampannya.

Drrrrttttt drrrrrttttt

 **From : 010-473-679XXX**

 **Jangan lupa jam 6 kita bertemu di studio musicku, aku akan kirim alamatnya.**

 **Jangan terlambat!**

 **Baekhyun**

Chanyeol tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Baekhyun namja imut yang akhir akhir ini sering muncul di kehidupannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Chanyeol pun langsung membalas pesan Baekhyun.

 **To : Baekkie**

 **Aku tidak melupakannya**

 **Aku akan datang**

Setelah membalas pesan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus memgembangkan senyumannya karena dia akan bertemu dengan namja imut itu. Tapi tanpa Chanyeol sadari dia di perhatikan oleh sahabatnya dengan tatapan aneh karena melihat Chanyeol terus tersenyum sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Kau baik baik saja Park?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol karena dia khawatir sahabatnya itu gila karena masalah keluarganya atau pekerjaannya.

"Sangat baik" jawab Chanyeol singkat jangan lupakan senyuman bodohnya itu

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,, kenapa kau senyum senyum terus sejak menerima pesan itu? Apa itu dari kekasihmu? Tapi sejak kapan kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Kai beruntun pada sahabat jangkungnya itu

"Mungkin sekarang belum tapi sebentar lagi akan." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"wow ternyata kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh? Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia mau dengan namja membosankan sepertimu?" goda Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang?! yang ada kau namja mesum!" Chanyeol tak terima dengan kata kata sahabatnya itu.

"Ok ok calm im just kidding" lirih Kai sambil tertawa melihat sahabatnya kesal. "lalu siapa orang itu?"

"Belum saatnya aku memberi tau mu, yang jelas dia namja yang cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari Luhanmu itu, dia imut, lucu, mata sabitnya yang indah. Ah aku sungguh menyukainya." Jelas Chanyeol

"Yak! Yak! Kenapa kau bawa bawa Luhanku hah? Sudah jelas dia namja tercantik di dunia ini dan dia milikku perlu di garis bawahi." Jawab Kai berlebihan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ocehan Kai.

"Sudah lah terserah kau Jongin. Aku pergi dulu maaf aku tidak bisa ikut ke club malam ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang." ucap Chanyeol pada Kai dan keluar dri ruangan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku bodoh!" Teriak Kai kesal pada Chanyeol karena mereka tidak jadi ke acaranya tadi.

"Mungkin lain kali" jawab Chanyeol pada sahabatnya yang sekarang dia yakini mungkin sudah keluar asap dari kepalanya.

'Aku akan datang tunggu aku Byun Baekhyun'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Maaf kalo ff ku ini gaje atau aneh soalnya ini ff chanbaek pertamaku :)**

 **Bagi Chanbaek shiper tolong tinggalkan jejak di review jangan kecewain chanbaek :)**

 **makasih buat yg udah baca :)**

 **NEXT OR DELETE ?**


End file.
